


Pancakes

by thecrooktomyassasin



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: And just the teeny tiniest bit of Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fuck Destiny, It's been a year and still here, always here, snart lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrooktomyassasin/pseuds/thecrooktomyassasin
Summary: Some anniversaries are bitter, but everything can be fixed with a few kisses and maple syrup.





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentMaryMargaretSkitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/gifts).



> It's been a year and it still hurts like hell, but i'm still here and shipping captain canary as much as i did when i first saw them on screen.   
> Love you all and remember; in another earth destiny never happened.   
> This one is for @agentmarymargetskitz who heard all my rambling and who loved the idea of a Leonard with a scruff and him making pancakes. <3   
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights to the CW network.

The first time Sara had seen Leonard unshaved was in their apartment in Central City. They had some time off as the Legends team had landed in Central a week before Iris’ and Barry’s wedding, after an invitation that was sent to them via the Gideon that still remained in S.T.A.R Labs. That way everyone who had family there had time to catch up before the wedding and their return to the _whenever_ they needed to go next.  Which left Mick in charge of Amaya, who had no one in 2017. Mostly she was in charge of him but the pyro had as his task assigned by Sara, to keep her from going to Detroit to see her granddaughter.

And Sara and Leonard finally had an opportunity to catch up with their families and have some time for them. They spent more of their time together in the apartment they had purchased the previous time they visited Central. Sara loved having Leonard around; his snarkiness, his voice, his eyes… hell, everything about this man made her want to spend every moment of every day with him. And now that they weren’t interrupted all of the time by missions, they had all the time to themselves.

 “Len..?” Sara mumbled as she rubbed her still-droopy eyes and reached for the man on the other side of the bed, only to find it empty. Usually she was the one who woke up first, but their activities from last night had left her _very_ worn out in the best way possible. Sara stretched; savoring the little sunlight that crept from the curtains on the windows. Grabbing Leonard’s discarded t-shirt from last night and putting it on, she opened the bedroom door and started walking towards the kitchen.

And as she exited the hallway and was ready to ask were Leonard was; she stopped.

Leonard was in the kitchen; barefoot and with a new t-shirt and pajama pants on. He was wearing an apron and standing in front of the cooker hobs… making pancakes. Leonard was with a spatula in hand as he carefully placed a pancake on top of other three.

Sara saw that on the bar counter he had two plates already set with pancakes on them and she felt her stomach growl. She smiled to herself as she remembered how Leonard had interrupted dinner last night.

“You know I can practically hear your stomach growl, right?” Sara heard Leonard say as he looked at her from across the room with a smile rising on his face. “I was gonna go all cheesy on you and bring you breakfast in bed, but you ruined my surprise.”

“Well you wore me out last night and I was famished…” She stated as she approached Leonard.  She placed her hands softly on his shoulders.

“It was a special occasion.” Leonard answered with a sad smile; pressing a kiss to Sara’s temple as he pulled her in for a hug. She felt herself melt against his warm embrace.

“I thought I lost you a year ago; this very day.” Sara mumbled and Leonard closed his eyes.

“I’m here and I’m not leaving.” And before she knew it Leonard had grabbed her in his arms bridal-style and placed her on the bar counter. “You are stuck with me, Sara Lance. For better or for worse.”

Leonard leaned and pressed a kiss on her lips; scratching her slightly with the scruff he has been too busy to shave. She licked her lips as she stretched out one hand to rest on his cheek with her thumb softly grazing the hair on his jawline.

“Something you like?”

“Very much so. The scruff… It suits you.” Sara observed with a small smile.

She had actually never seen him with facial hair; he had always been shaved before and now she could notice that even his hair was growing out a little and she found herself smiling brighter than the morning sun. He was letting his guard down with her; he was acting like he was home… like he was comfortable; something that she didn’t see on Leonard before or after the Oculus.

“What’s on your mind pretty bird?”

“I just really like seeing you like this, that’s all.” Leonard lifted an eyebrow.

“Making you breakfast or trying out new looks?”

“Uhm… Both.” Sara said and wrapped her legs around the man’s waist. She leaned closer to Leonard and pressed a kiss just under his jawline; earning a low growl from him.

“The pancakes are gonna get cold.” He murmured and Sara let out a sigh. “I brought maple syrup.”

“So this was all planned?”

“Crook; what do you expect?” Leonard broke free of Sara’s firm hold on him and walked over to her plate. “So, maple syrup… Do you want whipped cream or anything else?”

“Mhm… Whipped cream and some maples if we have any left..?”

“Consider it done. Wanna sit here or go back to bed?” Sara considered it for a moment and then realized that getting their sheets all sticky with maple syrup wouldn’t be the best option for what she had planned for later.

“I’ll put on a movie we can watch and we can settle in the couch?” She offered and Leonard hummed in agreement as he looked over to find where he had stored the maples he had bought the previous day.

By the time Leonard was done, Sara had finally picked a movie and she was waiting for him in the sofa as he carried a tray with two plates of pancakes and coffee, as well as tea for him.

“What are we seeing?” He asked as he sat next to Sara and pulled the coffee table closer to them. She looked up at him with a smile and pressed play; making the Star Wars theme echo in the whole apartment.

“Seemed fitting as you made breakfast.” Sara said as she looked at her plate and saw that with the whipped cream Leonard had made a canary on top of the pancakes. She doesn’t even know how someone can draw with whipped cream but Leonard had to know how to do that too, didn’t he?

She looked at him and he was already focused on the movie; leaning back against the couch and something told her that Leonard didn’t even want to eat pancakes in the first place. He just made her for her and she smiled at the memory.

It was the first morning back on the Waverider after he had almost died at the Oculus. She had been sitting alone in the kitchen after telling Gideon to make her pancakes with maple syrup.

He had walked in and Sara had been giving her plate of pancakes a killer glare. When he asked her what was wrong she explained that Gideon’s pancakes tasted like a shoe sole. And then Leonard had promised her that next time they landed in their homes, he would make her some himself.

And he did.

_Best pancakes Sara had ever tasted._

**Author's Note:**

> You know comments=love and stuff like that


End file.
